1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to projectiles (which includes munitions, and more particularly, to methods and devices for increasing the performance of projectiles.
2. Prior Art
There are proven aerodynamic ideas for improving performance for both supersonic and subsonic aircraft. These ideas increase the altitude that the aircraft can operate as well as their range.
Present munitions and other projectiles have not utilized these ideas due to constraints of launch and static shape.